


【SK/ABO】何絮似风(19)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK/ABO】何絮似风(19)

☞私设abo，个人脑洞，请勿上升

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:

 

“宝贝，不要急呦，爸爸会喂饱你的～”

凑在Krist耳边咬着耳朵，温热的气息喷进耳道痒进人心底去了。

下边英勇的大肉柱一点也不含糊，顺着泥泞的股间顶入不断涌出香液的美穴。

小心翼翼地挤进2/3，还等不及Singto发出舒服的喟叹，丰沛多汁的媚肉猛的绞紧，箍得生疼，春意无边的面上一时有些发白。

“嘶～K。。Kit。。”

“嗯？”

Krist故意又夹了夹，就是不放松，把急色的大家伙卡在不上不下的地方。

“爸爸？谁是爸爸？叫谁爸爸？”

额角渗出密密的汗，Singto被这三连问弄得情欲都跑了大半，猛的清醒过来。

一不小心把心里话秃噜出来，真是意乱情迷，都怪气氛太好。

难得大宝贝这么浪，Singto一下子也得意得没边了。

“还要脸吗？这什么胎教啊！上梁不正下梁歪！”

(小团子:我还没出生呢！不要给我定性！)

“Kit～Kit，我们Kit是宝宝的爸爸～”

Krist冷笑一声，可真会甩锅。

“Kit～”

张口讨好地含住Krist的腺体，柠檬的酸涩味似乎重了些，Singto知道那是沾了迷迭香的苦的因素。

对两人来说，这种苦涩只会是情欲的催化剂。

被捏住弱点的Krist软了腰肢，下边磨人的小嘴自然也松开了束缚。

大肉柱等的就是这一瞬的分神，猛的一顶就送入了深处。

“啊～～唔～”

舒服的喟叹倾泄而出。

饿了许久的媚肉自动一吸一缩，挤压亲吻着填满他的猛士将军。

Krist磨蹭着双腿，主动支起身子上下起伏，潮红的小脸更是一片神色迷蒙。

“嗯～不够～不够～Kit要重一点～嗯呜呜呜～～”

骑乘不得法白白耗力的Krist哭闹起来，原以为琴瑟和鸣能缓解连日来身子的麻痒，没想到贪得无厌的身子开了荤，根本不满足于一点肉沫，肉穴的深处不断传来一股股酸痒。

深谙此道的Singto耐心揽着脱力的纤腰，试探着顶弄到更深处，但终归是小心翼翼，不敢弄得急了弄得狠了。

这自然招来了欲求不满的Krist给身下麦色的胸膛留下一道道爪痕和咬痕，口中亦是催促不断。

“啊啊～要重一点～呜呜呜呜呜要深一点啊！”

疑似被质疑能力的Singto满头黑线，他也很想振夫纲，把大宝贝压着狠狠地艹啊！这不是肚子里的小包子碍事吗？！

( 小包子:不好意思，我的电灯泡生活开始得有点早:） ) 

丰沛的omega液随着情欲的累积不断外涌，冲刷着虎虎生威的大柱头，Singto一刻不敢松懈地守紧了精关才避免未战先退。

青筋虬结的大肉柱被泡在松软多汁的肉穴里美得不行，就是要强强忍着一身武力万分艰辛。

撩开半掩着翘臀的宽罩衫，丰腴的臀肉早就被揉得发红发痛，陷进白肉里紧绷的手指将Singto的克制暴露无遗。

缓慢磨蹭让Krist的欲火越烧越旺，奈何揣着快6个月的肚子想要自己找乐子也辛苦得很。

因为Krist不满地胡乱扭动中，大肉柱竟然滑出了肉穴，“啪”的糊了Krist一肚子透明omega液。

“别动！”

Krist龇牙咧嘴地命令道，伸手抓住肉根猛地往肉穴里塞，一下坐到了深处。

“啊啊～～”爽！

鸡蛋大小的柱头狠狠顶上了肉穴深处酸痒的内口，震得腰上一麻，什么难受尽都变成了快感。

“Kit！”Singto厉声道，被Krist的粗暴吓得不轻。

“要么要么～”

被Singto一喊，Krist也意识到自己的不妥，但又拉不下面子，只能腆着脸撒娇。

“P’Sing轻轻的，进深一点嘛～”

“怎么？”睨了Krist一眼，大肉柱小幅抽插着，一下下顶在小口上，换来眼前白花花的一片轻颤。

嗯，也许做也不错，还能拓宽产道，近6个月胎儿也稳当了。

“爸爸和小宝宝打个招呼～嗯？”

又是一记重顶。

“嗯～”

刚想要训斥Singto不要脸，可是看见Singto眼底映出的自己，浑身浸透在情欲里模样，出口全化作了呻吟。

“上边也要～”

先爽了再说，反正孕夫最大！

白嫩的手撩起宽大的衣服，大大的肚子上是微微鼓起的白嫩胸膛，充血的玉珠瞧着较平时大了一倍。

指尖大力黏捏着红樱，小小的疼痛缓解了异样的鼓涨。

omega在孕期乳房会微微发育，在哺乳期产乳育儿。像Krist这样的男性omega，乳房的发育不会很明显，只是胸膛的白肉松软了许多，为了哺乳胀痛得厉害。

挺着胸脯往Singto脸上怼，Krist的手指穿过了柔软的发间，把Singto的脑袋压在了自己的胸口。

“舔舔～”

Singto难耐地吞吞口水，在不竭余力撩他的小妖精跟前也不再矜持，加快了下身耸动的速度，一下下顶撞着小口，感受它恋恋不舍的吮吸挽留。

鼻尖尽是Krist美味的香气，嫩红的舌尖探出，流连在白皙的胸口，绕着晕大的乳尖戳刺顶弄。

“嗯呃～吸吸它。”

肉粒被叼着齿间蹂躏，Singto恶意地学着小孩吸奶似的，猛的啅一下又松开，啅一下又松开，弄得Krist又痒又疼，推开了Singto的脸换上自己的手，指上沾着两人胯下湿淋淋的交接处的汁液大力拉扯搓捏。

可是自己怎么玩都无法摆脱那种涨痛瘙痒的感觉，磨破皮的小奶头倒是可怜兮兮的立着。

“呜呜呜～”

Singto无奈地拍着窝在他怀里嚎啕大哭的大宝贝，这是嫌弃完他又嫌弃了自己，做爱做到一半哭得上气不接下气，鼻涕眼泪全抹在扯下来的衣服上。

“Kit～”Singto真是被倒腾得没脾气了。

哭个不停的孕夫他要是继续做下去好像不是个人，可是不做两人这样不上不下地卡着。。。

宝穴里媚肉随着Krist的抽泣有频率地箍紧又松开，他的宝剑只能是禽兽般的越来越硬、越涨越大。

Singto想了想，低下头埋进Krist的怀里，轻柔的吻落在Krist鼓起的肚皮上，舌尖顺着肚脐眼打转，舔弄着肚皮。

“宝宝乖～不要折腾Kit爸爸了，不然会被Sing爸爸揍哦！”

Krist没好气推开威胁他家小团子的大脸，含泪的眸子嗔了一眼。

“哪有爸爸威胁还没出生的宝宝的，一点爸爸的样子都没有，以后宝宝不和你亲哦！”

“Sing和Kit亲就好。”

“不要脸。。。”

但是心里隐隐的雀跃又是什么？

眼角的泪痕还未擦净，但唇边到笑容已迫不及待扬起，孕夫的心情就是这样忽高忽低。

有人疼有人哄的孕夫，闹起脾气也不觉骄蛮，只觉可爱。

“P’Sing～”

“嗯？”

“帮Kit弄出来嘛！”

顺着Krist的视线，粉嫩的小玉柱直挺挺贴在小腹上。

明晃晃的大白牙掩都掩不住，Singto眨了眨眼，看来不是他一个人禽兽。

麦色大掌覆上Krist的小兄弟揉搓，下边的大兄弟配合着小心顶弄。

也不知过了多久，自己先爽过了趴在Singto肩头哼哼唧唧瞌睡着的孕夫Krist穴内一阵绞紧，大肉柱恶狠狠冲撞了两下狠心抽出，冰凉的精液洒了Krist整个胸膛，激得人哆嗦了两下。

Singto怜爱地亲了亲怀中人挺翘的鼻尖，稳稳抱起一身是汗像从水里捞起来的Krist。

“睡吧！我抱你去洗一下。”

低低咕哝了一声，强强要粘合在一起的眼皮挣扎了一下，Krist歪歪头寻了个好位置，安心睡去。

弯弯唇，Singto不敢耽搁，抱着孕夫去浴室用温水简单清洗了一下，送进了温暖的被窝。

柔软的床垫放大了欲火稍歇的Krist的疲倦，他微微侧了侧身，紧紧抓住了Singto从身下抽出的手放到脸下 ，红润的唇撅起，打了个小呼。

漂亮的像琉璃般的睡美人，眼皮下有着淡淡的青黑，Singto想要凑近些又恐惊扰了他。

薄被被扯得更平整，Singto靠在床头就着被Krist的拽住的姿势看着人熟睡。

没有连日赶戏的疲惫，只有满足。

辛苦了！我的大宝宝和小宝宝。

 

 

 

Krist是被胸口的瘙痒弄醒的。

一低头，差点被胸前黑色的毛绒大脑袋吓出宝宝。

娇嫩的玉珠一阵刺痛，Krist一巴掌就呼开了抬起脸的Singto。

“嗷！！”

随着Singto惨烈的嗷叫，Krist再一看红肿的肉粒上挂着的奇妙的淡黄液体，刷一下里里外外都度上了红。

笑眯眯的Singto一脸求表扬地盯着Krist，很是自豪自己努力的成果。

两只手掌挤压着变软的胸肌，一丝丝黏腻的液体从殷红的顶端渗出，Singto在Krist僵硬警告却动弹不得的眼神中，伸出舌头卷去了第一口美味。

奶香味的大宝宝简直太美妙了。

“S。。。Singto，我警告你。。。你别乱来啊啊～～”

吸吮得起劲的大脑袋无辜的从胸口昂起，除去唇边挂着的可疑水渍，Krist还是很想沉沦在这双星眸里的。

“Sing没有乱来，Sing要喝neinei。”

当机的大脑思考了一下最终选择报废，到底是拍晕自己快，还是拍晕这个不要脸的老小孩Singto快？

石化的Krist呆呆由着大龄儿童Singto继续他的“喝奶”大计。

虽然这件事真的很让人害羞，不过胸口不再肿胀确实让孕夫Krist接下来的心情一直都保持得不错。

 

才不是啊喂！

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
